Renovations of existing space, better training of personnel and new equipment (including modern cages, dog runs and improved ventiliation) are needed urgently to upgrade the St. Luke's Hospital Center Animal Care Facility. A newly agreed upon full affiliation of St. Luke's Hospital Center with Columbia College of Physicians & Surgeons and the close proximity of the Animal Care Facility to Colubia University has brought a sharp increase in faulty research in the old facility; space, facilities and personnel must be improved rapidly to meet these new demands for animals research.